


Notes

by LotusEve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/pseuds/LotusEve
Summary: 他们小时候的故事。
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Notes

诺克提斯伸手把被子推开了一点。

这张床很大，对于一个小男孩来说未免有些华而不实。但他已经习惯待在这些柔软但是冰冷的床上度过一个又一个只有自己的夜晚了。幸好他可以得到与之相匹配的巨大的枕头和被子，所以他能搭建起一个毫无实质防御力的小小堡垒。诺克提斯深吸了一口布料包裹范围以外的新鲜空气，又缩回了那个小空间里。

这些小堡垒都得在第二天被迅速而悄无声息地拆除掉。他不希望特涅布莱的人觉得路西斯王子只知道一天到晚躲在被子里哭鼻子。诺克提斯不太清楚“王子”是什么意思，实际上。在之前他觉得王子是要吃掉盘子里不喜欢的蔬菜，是很少能见到忙于各种各样的事情的父亲，是不管到哪里去都会被人跟着直到他再次回到宫殿里。

现在他还知道了王子是不能一直哭鼻子的。自从记事开始诺克提斯就在思考眼泪的作用和意义。觉得伤心和难过会流眼泪，但是在大部分时间也仅仅是被擦掉然后继续做该做的事情、继续等想要等的人而已。现在没有人再给他擦眼泪了，但是诺克提斯还没来得及找出眼泪存在的其他原因。自己哭、然后自己擦掉眼泪，怎么看都是一件很没用的事情。王子不能做没用的事情。

如果仅仅是这样想就可以不做就好了。

诺克提斯抱拢膝盖，从一点缝隙里偷偷打量着外面。他不知道其他房间是不是都是这样，也许特涅布莱的所有房间都喜欢高大的落地窗。小堡垒最稳定的搭建方式使得诺克提斯可以从侧面看见那扇属于他的房间的落地窗，以及窗外卡在稀疏的树影之间的开阔土地。天已经亮了，朝阳在一点一点将光辉抹上远处的大地。诺克提斯眯起眼睛，在心里小声念着自己都听不清的话。也许他想回家，但是并不知道回家了可以做什么。

他吸了吸鼻子，知道又有眼泪要掉出来落在手臂上。

但第一颗眼泪还没来得及积攒完成的时候，诺克提斯就被开门的声音惊得差点跳了起来。他当然没有，但是包裹在四周的枕头倒了下来，把一句尚未来得及问出的“谁呀”和诺克提斯一起埋在了那些柔软的屏障下。在一瞬间他突然发现这些小堡垒毫无意义。被埋在坍塌的堡垒下和待在好好搭建的堡垒里都只能给他带来一样的黑暗，但是不管哪一种都没办法让他觉得暖和起来。诺克提斯闭上眼睛，觉得自己一点都不想动了。

接下来的一段时间里都没有什么新的事情发生。然后他听见了很轻很轻的脚步声，正在往这边走来。那个声音在床边停了下来。

“诺克提斯殿下？”是那个女孩子的声音，“您醒了吗？”

她的声音很轻，带着一点诺克提斯还不甚习惯的异国口音。露娜——露娜芙蕾娜还是什么的、一个很难念的名字，每一次他想努力练习好好念出这个名字好和对方打招呼的时候都觉得很沮丧。

露娜弗蕾亚。有什么人在耳边悄悄和他念话，诺克提斯终于想了起来。露娜弗蕾亚，未来的神巫，头发的颜色像围绕在清晨刚刚升起的太阳四周的云。

他没有回答，但是慢慢地把那些挡在两个人之间的被子和枕头都推开了一点。露娜在看着他，湛蓝色的眼眸里隐隐约约倒映出诺克提斯看不清楚的自己。

“…露娜，”他嗫嚅着开口，这一次也没有成功念出那个拗口的名字，“怎么了？”

露娜垂下眼，像是不知道要怎么回答这个问题。“有时候会因为担心您的状态，所以忍不住要跑进来看看，”诺克提斯注意到她其实是跪在床边的，这个角度能够看到女孩端端正正扶在膝盖上的双手，和她因为歉意而稍微攥起来的衣料。“打扰到您了很抱歉。”

还好她之前进来的时候自己没有在搭堡垒，诺克提斯只是这么想到。“没关系，”他直起身来，让那些倒在身上的枕头骨碌骨碌地滚到另一边。“地上很凉，露娜可以起来吗？”他问道，然后伸出手试探性地在身旁画了一个小圈圈，“坐这里。”

露娜看起来有点惊讶，但很快就点了点头。她站起身，在诺克提斯画出来的区域里坐了下来，理了理裙摆。她今天也穿的白色的裙子，但是和昨天的不太一样。也许是花边的样式或者蝴蝶结的位置，诺克提斯想不太出来。露娜将头发用一条宝蓝色的缎带竖了起来，刘海也朝着一侧卡好。

“你今天要出去吗？”诺克提斯问完后马上移开了视线，有些慌乱地咬住嘴唇。露娜摇了摇头。

“我今天要上钢琴课，之前停了一段时间，”她的声音很好听，但是和诺克提斯听祷文的时候又不大一样。和露娜待在一起、听她说话，这对于诺克提斯来说是难以寻觅的安稳时刻。“殿下也会弹钢琴吗？”

诺克提斯点点头。这件事父亲大概已经告诉过露娜了。“可是我不喜欢，”他小声地补充道，说完才意识到也许这时候不该这么回答。

但是露娜眯着眼睛笑了起来。“是因为训练很累吗？”她说道，抬起手在空气中摁下几个并不存在的琴键，但诺克提斯像是听到了一点清脆的琴音。“我有时候也不想练习，一天要弹那么久那么久真的太累啦。”露娜张开双臂，比划出一段很长的距离。诺克提斯感觉到一个很小、很不容易挣扎着跃上他嘴角的笑容。

“露娜每天要弹多久？”

“三个小时之类的？老师来的那一天会更久。”

“好久……”他发出一声小小的惊呼，“我只用练一个小时，但是也很累。”累得每一次他都想方设法地找理由不去。

“说不定你以后也要练三个小时啦。”露娜捂着嘴笑，“等你长大之后。”

诺克提斯偏过头看着她。“你”，露娜刚刚用了这个词。一直紧绷着的心稍微放松了一点，他犹豫了一下，别别扭扭地把自己掰到正对着露娜的方向。“以后，”他小声嘟囔道，“可不可以不要用‘您’？”

“什么？”露娜眨眨眼，“称呼吗？”

“嗯，”他低下头，“因为、因为我也叫不好露娜的名字。”

他没有料到这句话可以让女孩笑出声来。露娜笑得眼睛弯成了好看的月牙，一点点宝石一样闪烁着的蓝色透过一层浅金色的帘幕。诺克提斯又想起来清晨的天空和被风推着一点点挡住太阳又离开的云层，和为数不多的他曾听到过的婉转悦耳的鸟鸣。

“好的呀，”露娜轻轻地回复道，“不过我可不是因为不会念诺克提斯的名字，你的名字很好听。”

“露娜的也很好听！”诺克提斯连忙回复道，后悔自己为什么也不能连带着把刚刚夸过的名字完完整整念出来，“我会努力学好怎么念。”

“没关系，”神巫揉了揉正在瘪嘴的王子殿下乱糟糟的头发，“小时候我自己都念不太清楚呢。”

这句话让诺克提斯没来由地又沮丧了一点。自己果然还是太小了，连露娜都这么说。“你什么时候去弹琴？”

“很快，早餐后老师就会来，”露娜应道，已经站了起来。她低头看着诺克提斯，露出一个温暖的笑容。“你要一起来吗？”

那些在深夜和凌晨之间陪伴着诺克提斯的小堡垒在这个笑容面前黯然失色。他点点头，暗自下定决心回去之后再也不从琴房跑开。“我和露娜一起去。”


End file.
